Burning Desire
by daryldixonn
Summary: A Fanfic pairing Norman Reedus and Lana Del Rey, This fic is intended to be a psychopathic thriller so just be aware :) (Norman is OOC and so is Lana at times) This fan fiction is only meant for 18 and up which means it could be "triggering" there may be scenes containing self-harm/domestic violence/rape/murder. Read and Review!


**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:**

Okay guys, this is a different type of story. This fanfic pairs up the actor Norman Reedus and the singer Lana del rey. (If you don't know them look em' up!)

This fic contains very strong smut. (Don't go yet!) If you would like to not read the smut scenes, I am going to put a warning to you can just skip over them and just kinda say to yourself "They slept together" or "They had sex" How great is this? So now you can enjoy my story if you don't like smut! I'm just going to put the words "Smut" in bold and when you see it the second time in bold you will know it's over!

Ex:

**SMUT**

"hkjhkfdjhhdlkfdsf" She said

dfjdklfjldfjdflkdjfjdlfkfdlfmkdfjkldjflkdjfdkfjkdlf

"fmmdlkjklfjklsdjfkljdkfdfdkl" He said

**SMUT**

Simple enough?

This fan fiction is 18+ which means it could be "triggering" there may be scenes containing self-harm/domestic violence/rape/murder.

Norman is OOC and so is Lana (At times)

This fic is intended to be a psychopathic thriller so just be aware :)

* * *

It's October and the time has finally come for the premier of season five of The Walking Dead. The cast and crew along with a special bunch of people are at this release party and everybody petty much is having a great time.

"I'm so excited for this to be happening, it..-" Andy Lincoln said to an interviewer, but was interrupted when Norman walked up behind him and kissed him on the cheek and smirked into the camera.

"Damn Norman! He's always trying to fuck me up." Andy said jokingly as Norman made his way down the red carpet and into the club.

Norman looked around for some of his cast members around the club, he saw Emily but she was busy taking to Lauren. He hung in the back and looked around until he spotted a familiar yet unfamiliar face. A woman with luscious straight black hair was leaning against the bar talking to a small group of people. When she turned to the side, he noticed her plump lips that were stained with a bold red color and her misty eyes were heavily lined into thick cat eyes and framed with long feathery eyelashes. He almost instantly wanted her, his eyes scanned over her tight fitting zipper dress and he decided to introduce himself. Unlike his character Daryl, Norman is moderately out going. He walked over and stood in front over her, catching her off guard when she turned around.

"Hey, I'm Norman Reedus." He said as he shook her hand lightly before giving her a friendly hug and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh! Nice to finally meet you." Lana said almost shyly, her eyes downcast.

"It's very nice to meet you, what is your name?" Norman asked with a smirk and an arm still wrapped around her back.

"My name's Lana. Lana del Rey, I sang for the soundtrack." She said, giggling lightly.

"Oh, of course!" Norman said, smiling. The music in the place seemed to be getting louder.  
"You wanna go somewhere a little quieter?" Norman asked, guiding her away from her friends.

"Uh, sure." Lana said, smiling at him as he led her out to the balcony where there was nobody around. Lana saw martinis sitting on a round metal plate and grabbed one and immediately started sipping from it.

"Have you had a lot of drinks tonight?" He asked, looking at her quizzically.

"No, no. Well, yes I have." Lana said giggling, he went over to her and put his hands on her hips starting to dance with her. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked up at him seductively.

"You like drinking?" Norman asked softly, smirking.

"You could say I enjoy it, yes." Lana said. It was clear to him she was drunk. He was a little buzzed himself, even though he wouldn't admit it.

"I hear you own a motorcycle." Lana said moving her hands all over his chest slowly and softly.

"Yeah, I do." Norman said running his hands through her hair.

"I love bikes." Lana said, smiling.

"You wanna go for a ride?" Norman asked, looking into her eyes.

"I would love to." Lana said looking at his lips.

"Come on then." Norman said grabbing her hand from his chest and kissing it softly.

"Oh goodness, not now." Lana said drunkenly causing Norman to smirk lightly.

"Why not, babe?" Norman asked pulling her even closer to him while kissing her cheek.

"Because, I am- I need to be going." Lana said leaning into him.

"Come back to my room." Norman said pulling her into his chest and wrapping his muscular arms around her.

"I don't know." Lana said still clinging onto him.

"Come on sweetheart." He said planting a kiss on her forehead. They stopped hugging and Lana pressed her forehead against his and pecked him on the lips.

"Okay baby." Lana whispered, looking into his eyes.

Norman smiled and took her hand in his and they went back inside and moved their way through the crowd to the outside of the building. The streets outside of LA were crowded, nobody noticed them thank god.

Norman and her walked to his jeep about a block away. They got inside and began to drive to the hotel, Lana's hand rubbing his thigh and bulge the entire time. When they arrived she nearly chased him to the hotel room, they were giggling like teenagers. He unlocked the door and they stumbled inside with the door closing and locking behind them. It was a small room with a king size bed, a kitchenette and a small bathroom.

**SMUT**

Norman put his hands on her waist and pulled their hips together, she felt his bulge rub against her.

"You wanna fuck me daddy?"Lana said putting a hand behind his neck pulling his hair.

"Oh I wanna fuck you ." Norman said, starting to kiss her neck. She moaned a little but quickly grabbed his tie causing him to choke a little and stop kissing.

"What did you do that for?" He asked looking at her with wild eyes.

She have him a smirk and dropped to her knees. She started to undo the buckle of his belt then used her teeth to unbutton and unzip the pants. She began to kiss and lightly nibble his bulge, teasing him.

"God damn it, Lana." He moaned, his knees locking.

"Shhhhh." She said as she pulled out his length causing him to bite his lip.

She looked at his 9 inches and swallowed a bit, he was big but it wasn't a problem. Lana began swirling her tongue on the tip of his length, she tasted some pre-cum and then she wrapped her lips around his tip and moved her mouth all the way over his erection, her cheeks hollowed as she took all of his length.

"Oh fuck." Norman groaned, grabbing a fistful of her long hair and pulling it. Lana bobbed her head up and down his length she could hear him moan each time.

"Oh my god." Norman moaned, breathing heavily.

Lana felt more liquid pool and stopped, standing back up and looking him in the eyes. He was still breathing hard when he opened his eyes to look at her. Their hungry gazes met as she gripped his length and he reached behind her and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. When her dress fell, her breasts were fully exposed. Daryl pulled her forward and cupped her perky breast, pinching her nipple lightly and making her gasp. She quickly stepped out of her black pumps and grabbed his tie, pulling his forehead to hers.

"Fuck me." Lana breathed. Norman smiled and grabbed her hand and led her to the bed.

She laid down on her back waiting for him while he took off his shirt and pants along with his boxers. When he got undressed he practically pounced on her, she spread her legs and he moved a hand down to feel that her panties were soaking wet. He pulled her panties aside and traced her entrance with his middle finger, making her squirm.

"You want daddy to fuck you?" Norman whispered in her ear.

"Fuck yeah I do." Lana breathed as he ripped her panties away and threw them across the room. He quickly grabbed his length and positioned himself at her entrance. He cupped a breast and and skimmed her entrance, teasing her.

"What are you waiting for?" Lana asked, becoming impatient. Norman bit his lip and jerked his hips forward as he stretched and filled her half way.

"Fuck!" Lana moaned out, he was nearly halfway inside.

"You still got 4 more inches you dirty whore." Norman huffed out as he felt her throbbing around him.

"Give them to me." Lana moaned seductively.

He sunk into her inch by inch causing her to quiver and wrap her leg around his waist. He made a final push and he was all the way inside of her. Lana's juices were seeping onto his pelvis as Norman began pumping in and out of her as hard as he could stand.

"Fuck me...fuck me...fuck me." Lana moaned over and over.

"You like that?" Norman asked leaning down to kiss her breasts. He continued slamming in and out of her until she was leaking her juices everywhere.

"I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna- oh my god." Lana squealed, her back arching off of the bed.

"You can't cum yet." Norman breathed heavily in her ear as he slapped her ass.

"Oh- oh my fucking- uhmf." Lana moaned out as she pulsed around him and gushed making him hiss in disapproval.

"I told u not to cum." Norman whispered into her ear, chuckling lightly.

"Well maybe I can't help myself." Lana huffed out while Norman kept thrusting into her forcefully.

"Cum for me again." Norman moaned into her ear. She was practically gushing. Her juices were everywhere, Norman dipped a couple of fingers into her juices and brought them to his mouth and lapped hungrily.

"You taste so good." Norman whispered gritting his teeth, lifting her leg over his hip to angle deeper.

"I know." Lana replied smirking at him. Norman started to thrust into her harder, getting faster each time. Pretty soon he was loosing rhythm and he was starting to jerkily thrust into her.

"Cum for me daddy...cum in my mouth." Lana moaned.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Lana, oh my god. Lana. Fu- uhmmmf." Norman said as he pulled out and he quickly scooted up to her head and came in her mouth.

"Shit." He said as he let the last of the hot liquid spurt into her mouth. She swallowed before leaning up and planting her lips on his. Norman was breathing heavily and he rolled off of her and plopped down beside her.

**SMUT**

"I need a cigarette." he said still out of breath as he grabbed a pack from on the nightstand.

"Me too." Lana said as she rolled over on her side to face him. He handed Lana one and helped her light hers before lighting his own.

"Damn." Lana said, smiling at him. "You're good at that"

"Whatever." Norman said, he turned and blew smoke rings in Lana's face. She inhaled and blew some back in his. They talked for a little while longer.

"So you're Daryl Dixon?" Lana asked.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool." He replied. "I like your voice. It's very pretty..."

"You've heard my music?" Lana asked surprised.

"Well yes. I heard that one song that you sand for the soundtrack. I really like it." He said pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"That's sweet." Lana said as a light blush burned on her cheeks.

"You still taking me for that ride?" Lana asked smiling at him.

"Of course babe." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"Look. I'll- I'll see ya in the morning." he stuttered as he put his cigarette out and rolled over.

'Why the sudden change in mood?' She thought, he was kind of confusing. She reached over him to put her cigarette out in the ashtray and laid down next to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"You can be my full time daddy." Lana whispered in his ear, nibbling lightly.

"Sounds perfect." Norman chuckled as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Review please! It encourages me to update ;) Let me know what you guys think.

(It's about to get intense.)


End file.
